Love Is Better Taken Slowly
by Black Angel Of Berlin
Summary: When England makes a mistake in a conversation that leads to an argument, he leaves to go think. When he's walking, someone's behind him; It's Seychelles. Fail of a summary, but it's better than it sounds. EnglandXSeychelles First FF!


England x Seychelles

**Love Is Better Taken Slowly**

'God, why do I have to be so god damn _stupid_?' England thought. 'Of course she would be upset if I called her a bloody git! But… still. She couldn't possibly be _that _upset over that comment. Could she? Maybe I should just reflect over what happened today…'

"_SEYCHELLES! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" God, what is taking her so long? I hope she's all right…_

_His thought was never completed._

"_Screw you, eyebrow bastard! I could just leave you any day now!" Of course she never would, but she was never able to figure out WHY._

"_Please, Seychelles? I need some… umm… advice… on something…" He wasn't sure how he was supposed to say it._

_What? He needs MY HELP? "…What is it, Arthur?"_

_What was that? She NEVER calls me by my real name. She must think something's really wrong. "Well… ummm…. I need some advice on how to tell someone that I love them."_

"_Really? Who? Oh my god, is it Alfred?"_

"_WHAT? HELL NO! HE'S MY BROTHER, YOU BLOODY GIT!"_

"_Well, EXCUSE ME, then! I never knew that! I just got here, or did you seem to forget that all of the sudden? Or is it just that you don't consider how other people feel? It must be the latter of the two because the first one would require you to forget the time you PUT ME IN A FUCKING COLLAR!"_

_Is that really how she feels about me? Well, fine then! "You know what, forget it! I don't need any of your damn advice. It's probably just as perverted as France's, seeing as how you two get along so well. And not just as friends either, I presume?"_

_How dare he? "France is my FATHER! I COULD NEVER LOVE HIM AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!"_

'Perhaps that's where everything went wrong? I did accuse her of loving her father figure…' England shivered. It was bitterly cold outside, it was snowing, and the memory didn't exactly help him either. Then he realized that he wasn't alone. 'Who could it possibly be?'

"Who's there?" He turned around as he said it and realized that he didn't even have to ask. "Seychelles? Did you follow me, because as far as I know, I'm the only one who knows about this place."

"No, actually, I didn't. I come here when I'm upset, too. I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't notice you were in front of me." He looks disappointed. I wonder why.

"Oh. Okay." So she wasn't following me, Wait did she just say she was upset? That just won't do. "Why are you upset, exactly? I know it must have something to do with our conversation earlier, but which part?" He blushed madly at the thought of him almost asking advice on how to confess love to someone, even though she didn't know the love was for her.

"Well, the part with France is what upset me."

"I'm sorry, Seychelles. That is 100% my fault. I never meant to hurt you." I pulled her into a hug. A loving embrace, if you will.

"E-england! Why are you apologizing to me?" This seemed to confuse the Brit.

"It upset you. And… I… ummm… don't like to see you upset…" He stuttered and his complexion turned that of a tomato.

"Really? Well, I was going to apologize for not giving you that needed advice earlier… but I guess the better thing to do would be just give you the advice now."

"Okay. So… what do I do…?" He was interrupted by a hug from Seychelles and the sound of her tears falling. "Hey! Don't cry! Shhhhh… it's okay. Just don't cry…" He wasn't sure how to comfort her. It was just so awkward for him.

"I'm sorry England. So, what was the question again?"

"What? Oh… well, I was wondering how to confess love…"

"Oh? That's easy. I would start off with a kiss on the cheeks one day, give them flowers the next, and then, on the third day, kiss them sweetly on the lips and say 'I love you'. If they speak another language, then say it in their native tongue. Slower is better when it comes to love."

"…Oh. Okay. So, let's head on home, shall we?" He said as he put his jacket on a shivering Seychelles. Such a simple, yet sweet gesture.

"Thanks, England. I appreciate your kindness. I notice that you've been a bit kinder the last few days and…"

He consciously stopped listening after that. He couldn't help it. He was looking into her dreamy eyes and thinking about the first day he realized he was in love. It was just a few days ago. It was a sudden spark. He wasn't even sure why. She was at the beach, and all of the sudden, he missed her. Then he went deeper and eventually dug up his true feelings for her.

"Hey, England?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go get some hot chocolate or something? It's cold and it's a long walk home."

"Of course."

So, they had hot chocolate at the nearest coffee shop. They didn't even talk, but that was okay, because England had time to plan.

When they finally get home, England decides to postpone his plan to the next day. They go to bed without another word except for goodnight, because they're just that exhausted from the day's events.

The next day, they went to go see a horror movie. Seychelles got scared, and England hugged her, then gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

The day after that was Seychelles' birthday, so he got her a dozen roses.

The third day was the most magical yet weirdest of all in England's mind.

When Seychelles asked if she could go home, he said yes. She was surprised. It was the second time that week he had done something like that. "Why?"

England's answer was obvious. He got up, kissed her sweetly on the lips, and said ''Because I love you."

Seychelles smiled. She knew it. She just knew it! Then, she returned the kiss and replied with "I love you, too, eyebrow bastard. There was one problem, though."

This confused him. "You forgot to say it in French." She said with a smile.

He grinned. "Then how about I try it again?" He kissed her before she could respond and said "Je t'aime."

* * *

A/N: Read and review! I take requests for OTP'S ONLY! Oh, well. Tell me if you liked it. Do I do this pairing justice? Please, do tell!

Oh, and yes, the POV does alternate constantly. Sorry if it's confusing, but it made sense to me.


End file.
